


Illusions

by shinjiteii



Series: unfinished drafts [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiteii/pseuds/shinjiteii
Summary: Woohyun is a successful singer and composer. He has a loving family and wonderful fans. That's all. He doesn't need anything else.





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my unfinished fics. this is quite short and doesn't explain much, sorry. warning again: this may or may not be continued. read at your own risk

 

 

  
Tic toc. Tic toc.

  
The rhythmic sound from the clock as always, made his mind a little confused. It had occurred enough number of times for him to get accustomed to it.

  
The closed room of his, with no windows, made him equally uneasy, yet it also brought some kind of feeling of comfort at the same time. So the small closed room was his home.

  
Technically, the home was bigger, with a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. But the bedroom was where he spent the most time.

  
Since nap time was over, he padded the little distance in his room to go to his music equipments. All of those were a gift from his fans. The love from them was something that could be felt through those, and he cherished it a lot.

  
Composing formed majority of his work, though singing was his passion. For some reason, he couldn’t come up with the right emotions to express what he desperately wanted to sing. The mind had a confusing thought process of its own, in tune with his heart, however, both were not under his complete control.

  
As soon as the clock struck ten, the daily call from his manager interrupted his work.

  
“Woohyun ah”

  
“Yes hyung?”

  
“Did you eat?”

  
“Of course.” A chuckle came from him. “I am not a kid, even though you treat me as one.”

  
There was a sigh from the other side, and then Geonam said, “You have a recording tomorrow.”

  
“What?” That was a surprise. There were rarely any public appearances offered to him despite having a dedicated fanbase. Woohyun had a clue that it was his manager who tried to reject all the offers that came his way, but there had to be a reason for that, so Woohyun never questioned him on that. After all, Geonam was one of the few people Woohyun trusted.

  
“Yes kiddo. And I will pick you up at eight in the morning sharp. So go to sleep right now. I am hanging up.”

  
“But what about-” Woohyun had no opportunity to complete that sentence because the call had ended and he resigned to go to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Sleep was one of the valuable things a human needed to function. But Woohyun’s body was a rebellious one. Sleep evaded him as if it were the same pole of a magnet as him.

  
During the rare times, when he managed to actually sleep for minimum six hours, the day ahead would become a bit more bearable.

  
Unfortunately, today wasn’t one of those days.

  
Having had only two hours of sleep, Woohyun looked like some monster waking up from the depths of a black ocean.

  
BB cream as always came to his aid, and Woohyun did not even protest, as his manager slapped the makeup items on him liberally; he had understood their importance with time.

  
When he looked less shitty in the view of his manager, it was time for him to be taken secretly to the van waiting at the parking lot. Oh, the problems celebrities had to face.

  
Like always, Woohyun noticed the hordes of girls and a few boys waiting for him, as the van reached its destination. The performance was for some TV show, and the only thing he was supposed to do was to sing for some special occasion. There were no reviews to be given, no feedback, no voting, nothing.

  
But Woohyun was happy. It was one of the very rare times he was able to interact with people from the music industry. There were some singers he liked, people he would like to talk to too.

  
Being a celebrity was not easy. You were supposed to be really careful and there were so many restrictions on even interaction with any kinds of people. The bindings on Woohyun were tighter, so he appreciated the rare opportunities that came his way.

  
In the waiting room, there were two people sitting in front of him. One of them a singer Woohyun had listened to a few times, the other one not so familiar. The two seemed nervous when he made a move to talk, and Woohyun was used to it.

  
Smiles worked like charms and those were his main weapons. Once he made the other two comfortable enough, conversation flowed a bit freely.

  
The three talked about the weather, the building they were in and the premise of the show.

  
Woohyun learnt that this was some kind of survival completion show for young men and since it was the final episode airing live, they needed some kind of filler, which is why Woohyun and the other two were invited to perform. The two guys had recently joined together and formed a unit, so they were performing together.

  
Woohyun was a bit nervous, but when his chance to shine came, it was only the music that mattered and nothing else. The song was poppy, different from his usual genre, and there were times Woohyun was tempted to dance, which was ridiculous. Him and dancing? What? But the movements came naturally. He made a few nods, some kind of wave and by the time he finished and returned backstage, he was expecting to be scolded by Geonam for acting like an idiot, but there was only the proud smile that he had been blessed to see before a few times. That smile was enough to calm his curious mind as always.

  
“Can you wait for me here for a while? I have some urgent work to do. Will be back in ten minutes. Stay here okay?” Geonam asked of him.

  
Woohyun agreed and waited in the small room Geonam made him sit in. There was nothing much in the room, except for a large mirror and some beauty products scattered around.

  
Woohyun sat on the large sofa and tried to take in more details of the room. He recollected being in similar rooms before, however he had been in a waiting room before only once.

  
Not wanting to think more of that, he decided to fix his appearance.

  
His apparel at that moment consisted only of a t-shirt and a trouser, however he realized in the haste of changing, he had worn his t-shirt inside out. So he raised his hands to remove it and properly wear it.

  
That turned out to be a mistake, because now it was a minute since his head was inside the t-shirt and the t-shirt wouldn’t come out. The neck hole was really small and Woohyun was surprised it was still stuck after trying so hard.

  
He was about to flop down on the sofa and give up till Geonam came to him and found him in his state of being a loser, but a melodious laugh made him know of the presence of a man in the room.

  
“Do you need help with that?”

  
The voice was really familiar but Woohyun couldn’t put a face on it. It was not someone from his family, neither his manager, nor any of the singers Woohyun listened to occasionally.

  
Woohyun was too caught up in his thinking to reply.

  
Fortunately the other person was not that lost, and now the stranger had his hand on Woohyun’s t-shirt trying to help in pulling it out.

  
The man’s fingers occasionally touched his face and Woohyun felt unsettled for some reason.

  
“Stay still.” The stranger said, and after listening to the voice from so close, Woohyun froze. There were tingles all over his body, but he tried to hide that.

  
It took some time, some instructions from the unknown man and some control maintained by Woohyun, and the t-shirt was off his body.

  
What Woohyun was not prepared for was, to look into the face of a man who looked terrified as if it were an encounter with a ghost.

  
“Are you okay?” Woohyun asked.

  
The man looked pale and now the feeling of familiarity was even stronger after seeing the person, yet there was no way for him to satiate his curiosity because the man was walking away now.

  
“Wait!” Woohyun went after him, making him stop in time before leaving the room. “I need to wear this again. Can you stay with me till then? Please? It could get stuck again. I am really sorry.”

  
The man didn’t reply, but made no move to leave either. There was no difference between a statue and the man, except that the latter was probably breathing.

  
Woohyun, like the curious person he was, went in front to face the man, just so he could look at him again, and he was met with the sight of the grown up man sobbing silently.

  
There was nothing exceptionally unusual about that, except that the man seemed to be fine before, even having laughed at Woohyun’s state when he found him, and now… Woohyun wanted to hug him and comfort him. It only occurred to him later that maybe the emotional effect the man was having on him was slightly different from usual.

  
“Why are you crying? Can I help?” Woohyun asked, moisture gathering in his eyes at the sight in front of him.

  
The man was dressed impeccably in a suit, had makeup on his face, which was now completely ruined. He looked pretty handsome, if Woohyun were to describe him. But his face was contorted with the sobbing and at that moment Woohyun’s hands only itched to make the tears stop.

  
Woohyun’s fingers involuntarily moved forward and rested on the man’s face.

  
That seemed to surprise the man. His smaller than average eyes became wide.

  
Then a series of events took place in succession. The man said something softly which Woohyun couldn’t get, but soon he was in the stranger’s embrace. It was strangely nice, and not at all uncomfortable.

  
It was wrong, Woohyun did not even know the person, and he should probably try to distance himself, yet he couldn’t help but let himself be hugged. There was little distance between the two of them. The man placed his hands on Woohyun’s bare back and Woohyun only let out a content sigh in response as the man stroked his back with his hands.

  
His heart was in a state of turmoil, his head was paining, however, he did not remember feeling happier before. At the same time, his mind hurt; it felt as if he was forgetting something important.

  
Woohyun had amnesia. He had lost his memories two years ago in an accident. So maybe he knew the man before that. But if that was the case, why hadn’t this person not approached him all these years?

  
“What is your name?” Woohyun asked, withdrawing from the embrace.

  
The man seemed to have calmed down, and now looked apologetic. “I am sorry.” He created distance between them.

  
Woohyun put on his t-shirt, because why was he being half naked in the cold weather? Unfortunately, it got stuck again and the man helped him pull it down. “Thank you.” Woohyun said, feeling shy for some reason.

  
He received a small smile in return.

  
“Do I know you?” Woohyun asked. “I...” Woohyun wondered if telling the man about his problem would be wise; he could be taken advantage of.

  
The man was in thought, but replied finally. “I used to be a fan. You don’t know me. Sorry again.”

  
“Oh" Woohyun was not convinced by it. He definitely knew the man before, he had a certain feeling about it. It was someone important, and Woohyun hated that he was being lied to. Plus the man had an in-ear mic on him, so he had to be a singer too. “Please don’t lie to me.” Woohyun said.

  
There was a look of genuine surprise on the man's face. Before he could reply, the door to the room opened, and Geonam entered.

  
Woohyun's manager did not look pleased with the man's presence. “ What are you doing here Sunggyu?” He asked him.

  
Oh so the man was named Sunggyu? The feeling of familiarity increased. Woohyun was also intrigued by how Geonam talked to Sunggyu informally.

  
“I did not know he would be here. I will take my leave now.” Sunggyu replied to Geonam.

  
Geonam received a phone call just then, so while he was busy talking, Woohyun took the chance to look at Sunggyu better. Woohyun was rarely allowed to be outside his home, so who knows when he would get the chance again?

  
“You sang beautifully as always.” Sunggyu said and smiled at him.

  
Woohyun wanted to tell Sunggyu his smile was beautiful. He wanted to talk more to the other man. But Sunggyu seemed to be not inclined to talk more, neither would Geonam allow Woohyun that. So he pouted.

  
“Are you upset? Why?” Sunggyu asked, worried.

  
The concern on Sunggyu's face for him gave Woohyun a giddy feeling. “I am fine.” He replied.

  
“Oh. Okay.” The frowning lines on Sunggyu's face eased. “Take care.” He said, looking one last time at him, and then indicated to Geonam that he was leaving.

  
Woohyun wanted to request him to stay, but if things worked like that, Woohyun would have already had more freedom than what he currently had. So he just watched the retreating back of Sunggyu, as he exited the room.

 

 

 


End file.
